


The Work

by qwanderer



Series: brickverse [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Collage, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is what you see here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Painting

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a very rough approximation of Kate's painting. She's better at this than I am and also knows more about art. There's more bits to her painting.
> 
> I still have one last idea for a ficlet but it's not taking shape so for now I'm going to mark this series complete.
> 
> (ETA: image links have been breaking so just in case [here](http://qwanderer.tumblr.com/post/140970761669/eyes-and-hands-gems-and-bricks-masks-and-flesh) is the post with Chapter 1 and [here](http://qwanderer.tumblr.com/post/141459750939/i-invented-kates-color-code-i-hadnt-before-the) for Chapter 2)

eyes and hands  
gems and bricks  
masks and flesh  
birds and fish. 

guts and walls  
art and lies  
cons and men  
hands and eyes. 

The hand is quicker than the eye -  
too fast to live, too real to die. 

When eyes are empty of their pull,  
The work's the window to the soul.


	2. Appendix 1: Kate's Color Code

 

I invented Kate’s color code! I hadn’t before. The second picture is her goodbye sequence. In the first brickverse fic, before the code was invented, I said that it said, _I was never made of flesh and blood like the rest of the world. You can still see me here once that’s gone._ A more literal translation of the above code would be _Kate at no time in the past has been a work of humanity and blood like the world as a whole. Neal, at a time, can see Kate here at that time when her person is gone._

It’s a little weird and choppy but I invented it in like two days. You’ll also notice there’s stuff in the key that could only have been added to the code after Neal and Kate last saw each other in-series - consider this the latest version of an ever-developing code that began with the single colors as quick signals during cons. Morse-equivalent (neutrals) is included only as a last resort to spell out words with no color approximation.

The two have many codes in-series but I consider this to be the most secret of their codes, and only to be used for multi-word messages when it can be hidden within a work of full-color art.


End file.
